Las personas especiales, hacen la diferencia
by michi nolet
Summary: Que pensarian si toda esta obseción que Alice tiene por la ropa solamente es una excusa para olvidarse de su gran sueño que es ser madre y que pasaria si la vida le da la oportunidad de cumplir su mayor anhelo?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Nunca me imaginé que mí vida o mejor dicho mi eternidad, la que yo creía perfecta, le faltara algo. Pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que todas estas obsesiones y ambiciones que tenía en mí vida eran solamente excusas para no acordarme de uno de mis grandes sueños que siempre deseé. Este sueño siempre lo guardé conmigo por que se me ha quitado ese privilegio desde esta nueva vida, además no quería que mí familia ni mí esposo sintieran pena por mí. Así que siempre había guardado este gran secreto conmigo. Pero por cosa del destino la vida me ha dio esta gran oportunidad de poder cumplir mi gran anhelo: el de ser madre. Todos los que me conocen nunca se habían esperado eso de mi, se lo esperaban de mi hermana, por que siempre me vían feliz con esta nueva vida pero siempre cuando estaba sola me ponía triste. Por que siempre me acordaba de todas estas madres que compartían con sus hijos en el centro comercial, pero desde hace 17 años siento que mi eternidad ya es perfecta,por eso, le doy gracias a la vida por haberme puesto en mi camino a aquella niña pequeña de aquellos ojo chocolatosos y con su lindo cabello color caoba además de ser especial. También te doy gracias mi querida Isabella o como te gustan que te llamen Bella, por haberme dado otra razón para que esta eternidad mía se alegre, feliz y perfecta. Por eso no importa que decisión tomes, quiero que sepas que siempres serás nuestra querida hija y siempre te apoyaremos, además te deseamos éxito en tu vida , aunque tú y yo sepamos que yo desde el momento que te ví en ese parque ya sabía que decisión tomarías y dejame decirte tomaste la decisión correcta.

Att: Con mucho cariño, tu mami : Alice Brandon Hale Cullen.

P.S: No le hagas caso a tu padre, ya sabes como es de celoso cuando tiene que ver algo con su bella princesa.


	2. Chapter 1:Una despedida y un encuentro

Hey como están? me ha alegrado mucho que mi fic tenga mucha aceptación y gracias a todas las que me están leyendo. Este fic fue mi primera idea para escribir mi primer fic pero se m entró otra idea ps la realizé pero ahora me animé hacer este fic de mi personaje favorito: Alice. Espero que disfruten este nuevo cápitulo.

**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra querida escritora Stephanie Meyer y lo mío es solo el trama.**

* * *

Cápitulo 1: Una despedida y un encuentro

Alice POV

Nos encotrabamos, toda la familia ,sentada en la mesa del comedor para ver que decisión tomaremos; ya que no puedo ver que decisión vamos a tomar por que todos estamos indecisos y esto hace que no pueda ver bien nuestros futuros. Pero lo que más me preocupa es mi querido esposo, Jazz, que no me ha querido hablar desde lo sucedido y por eso toda mi familia se encuentra reunida. Todavía no puedo creer que no lo haya visto antes y así no pasar por este mal rato. Me salí de mis pensamientos cuando Carlisle entró al comedor y empezó a hablar:

Como todos sabemos nuestro querido Jasper, que es el más reciente que prueba nuestra dieta, había encontrado a su Tua Cantante y lamentablemente no se pudo resistir a su olor y ya sabemos que ocurrió, y nos encontramos aquí para tomar una decisión al respecto. Para mí la mejor opción es mudarnos para que nadie empieze a sospechar.

Yo creo que es lo mejor. - dijo Esme

Yo estoy de acuerdo. - dijo Edward

Y yo.- lo secundó Emmet

Pues saben algo, pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. Ya me cansé de que siempre nos tenemos que mudar por cualquier cosa. - dijo Rosalie indignada.

Dios mío, es que esta mujer le tiene que molestar todo en este mundo y con este pensamiento se rió un poco Edward.

Rose, hija, sabes que esa no es una forma de comportarse.- le dijo nuestra madre

Solo dime algo Rosalie, cúal es tu problema?- le preguntó Jasper

Mí problema eres tú- le dijo Rosalie, señalando a Jazz. Iba a seguir pero Carlisle la interrumpió.

No tienes que decir ese tipo de comentarios Rosalie.- le dijo Carlisle

Caelisle, no te preocupes y Rosalie, continúa para que con tus palabras me alumbres.- dijo Jasper con tranquilidad.

Pues como te decía me molesta que por tú culpa, de no aprender a controlarte, mataste a una simple humana y ahora nos tenemos que mudar y hacer una nueva vida otra vez y sabes desde que ustedes dos llegaron a nuestras vidas - nos dijo señalandome a Jazz y a mí - solo le han buscado problemas y para mí la mejor opción es que tú - señaló a Jasper - te largaras de nuestras vidas. - le dijo Rosalie cabriada.

Pues sabes algo, tal vez tengas razón y Alice y yo le seamos una molestía para ustedes y discúlpenos por haber interferido en sus vidas y por eso yo me voy de sus vidas y no se sí me quieres acompañar Alice? - nos dijo y me preguntó Jazz.

Yo también me voy y perdoname Barbie barata y plástica por joderte tu vida. - le dije a Rosalie.

Niños, por favor no se vayan, ella no quiso decir eso. - nos suplicó Esme.

Lo que se tenía que decir fue dicho Esme. - le dijo mi Jazz.

Acto seguido Jasper y yo, empacamos nuestras pertenencias y luego bajamos las maletas a nuestro carro. Cuando bajamos todos se encontraban con cara de sorprendidos por lo sucedido y la única en romper el hielo fue "nuestra reina de Roma", Rosalie.

Yo lo siento, yo no quize decirle eso a ustedes- nos dijo Rosalie pero yo la interrumpí.

Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para decir eso. - le dije a Rosalie en un tono seco.

Mamá y papá, no se preocupen, darnos tiempo, regresaremos pronto. - le dije a nuestro padres.

Hasta luego. - les dije a lo demás.

Acto seguido nos despedimos de los demás, Esme me dio un juego de llaves de casa por si acaso queríamos quedarno en una de las tanta casas que teníamos y nos fuímos hasta el carro y nos fuímos en ruta al aeropuerto. Ninguno de los dos hablamos en el trayecto. Cuando nos estacionamos en el aeropuerto Jazz fue el primero en hablar.

Alice, en verdad perdoname por haberte fallado. Yo sabía que tan importante era para ti vivir con nuestra familia, pero ya yo no podía más. Enserio dísculpame. - me dijo Jasper afligido y luego dirigió su mirada al suelo.

No, Jasper tu perdoname a mí. - le levanté su mirada para que me viera- Por que yo fuí la que quise ir con ellos y te dije que todo iba a salir bien y mira como terminó todo. Yo soy a la que me tienes perdonar por hacerte pasar por esto . - le dije.

No mi amor-me iba a empezar a discutir pero yo empezé a hablar.

Mi amor sabes algo olvidemos todo lo sucedido y nos damos un tiempo y luego vemos como siguen las cosas con nuestra familia, pero es mejor que nos movamos a otro lado por que estamos es el medio de un lobby de un aeropuerto. - le dije ríendome y luego le di un casto beso en los labios.

Tu siempres le miras el lado positivo a todo y señorita Whitlok a que lugar desearía pasar este tiempo? Que tal Irlanda? - me preguntó divertidamente mi Jazz.

Irlanda no, es muy verde que Inglaterra? Es muy bonita y sostificada. - le Jasper.

Me parece bien, pues no vamos con la realeza.- me dijo y luego me besó.

Acto seguido compramos los primeros boletos que salieran a Inglaterra. Cuando llegó la hora de partir nos subimos al avión y Jazz y yo nos pusimos de hablar de muchas cosas para pasar el tiempo ya que no teníamos que dormir. Cuando el avión aterrizó en Londres nos compramos un carro , que yo elegí y fue un lindo Porshe Turbo 911 amarillo. Nos montamos y nos fuímos en dirección a una casa que tenía Esme a las afueras de Londres. Cuando llegamos la casa era grande y antigua pero Esme le dio un toque moderno que la hacía que la viera hermosa, bajamos todas nuestras pertenencias y entramos a la casa. Ya adentro nos pusimos a limpiar toda la casa y a organizarla a nuestro gusto.

Ya teníamos una semana en Londres y todo iba de marravilla. Esme nos había llamado para saber si estabamos bien y nosotros le dijimos que estabamos bien y que nos encontrabamos en Inglaterra.

Hoy me fuí temprano al centro comercial sola, ya que Jasper no quería ir de compras otra vez, pero me dolía que no quisiera ir pero es que hoy había visto que una de mis tienda favoritas, Burberry, iba sacar a la venta su nueva colección de invierno; por que ya iba a llegar la temporada, y yo tenía que tener esa colección. Cuando terminé de hacer mis compras, decidí que eso era todo por hoy y por eso decidí irme a casa. Hoy tenía un presentimiento que algo bueno iba a pasar hoy. Para llegar a nuestra casa había que pasar por un parque. Cuando ya iba caminando por el parque, sentí que alguien me jalaba la cola de mi abrigo y cuando me viro que grata sorpresa me llevo al ver una niña de más o menos de cuatro años y con ojos de un color chocolatoso hermoso y que traía puesto un lindo traje colo azul con un lindo jersey color blanco y también traía puesto unos guantes azules que le hacía juego con su traje, tratando de pararme.

Disculdpame señorida, pero se de ha caído esdo. - me dijo la niña pequeña entregandome un par de guantes nuevos que acaba de comprar. Pero cuando la volví a ver me vino otra vez este deseo de poder ser madre que tanto anhelaba.

* * *

Y que tal le pareció esta nueva idea? y ps ya saben que si quieren dejar review lo pueden hacer en confianza. Ya habrán adivinado quién es la niña? Espero que le haya gustado el fic.

Att: Michi Nolet


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry por haberles hecho pensar que es un capi Nuevo. Les escribo este comunicado porque sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualizo mis historias y les quiero decir que no he abandonado ninguna historia mía. Es que tuve que dejar de escribir por una temporada, porque estoy con eso de las admisiones a universidades y yo que quiero estudiar arquitectura se me hace difícil. Además por tanta preocupación me ha dado un lapsus que no se que escribir. Por tal razón tuve que dejar mis historias un tiempo para así ponerme las pilas y poder entrar a la universidad que quiero. Voy a tratar de actualizar en mis vacaciones de navidades, no prometo nada pero voy a tratar muchas gracias a las personas que me leen y a las nuevas lectoras les doy la bienvenida. :D


End file.
